Miskatonic University
'''Miskatonic University '''is the primary setting of Wizards & Waifus' Call of C'thulhu campaign, the Summer of '69 (nice). The school has been described as "where you go when Harvard won't accept you". It holds a reputation as a "delinquent school", a reputation the headmaster despises, because many of the students are those academically gifted enough for ivy-league schools, but have some stain on their personal records that causes those schools to overlook them. Major Events WIP Key Locations Tim McHortons A small cafe on campus, this was where Ulrich tried to set up Eric and Joyce to further The Scooby-Doo Gang's personal goals by securing Eirc's money. The plan was ruined when Kazamir invited himself, as well as half of the class. (~Wednesday, June 4) Headmaster's Office The Headmaster's Office is an old, converted lighthouse, which acts as both his office as well as his personal home. Victor and Kazamir were called to the Headmaster's Office and asked to keep an eye on The Scooby-Doo Gang, where Victor unwittingly described the actions of The Scooby-Doo Gang under the assumption that his description was so over-the-top that it could never be true. He underestimated their absurdness. Victor would return to the Headmaster's Office alone to steal the greatsword which had hung behind the Headmaster's desk, as a greatsword was described by Eric to be an essential item in the ritual of the Watcher. He snuck in by breaking a window to distract the guards, and met Audry on this trip. (Saturday, June 7) Victor would return to the Headmaster's Office again, this time with Eupheme after framing Masego and Joyce for assault to draw away the guards, in order to steal a second book much like the book Ulrich had read from in The God-Forsaken Forest. This is where the pair met Audry. (Sunday, June 8) Victor would return to the Headmaster's Office yet again, this time following Eric and Masego as they were escorted by the police to the office. Eric was questioned, Masego sat there while silent implications of guilt were place on him, and Victor tried barging in on the meeting pretending to be a secretary/assistant of some kind, forgetting that this was his fourth time in the Headmaster's Office. (Sunday, June 15) The God-Forsaken Forest Fuck this forest. Fuck everything about this forest. Just fucking burn it to the ground. On the night everyone arrived at Miskatonic U, Harvey, Lorrane, Dominic, and some other NPC invited Masego, Ulrich, Eupheme, and Joyce Nicholls to a campfire in the forest. While walking, The Scooby-Doo Gang noticed that the flora in this forest was not natural, and was colored in this strange, shifting rainbow-esque pattern. When the 8 students arrived at the campfire location, they played a short game of Truth or Dare before Joyce stormed off. After Ulrich followed her out, Eupheme told a ghost story from Greece before Harvey read from a strange book. Upon completing the story, Masego and Eupheme watched as the others' skeletons ripped through their flesh and began to attack them. The pair later woke up in the dorms' common room and were told it was all a drug trip. The Scooby-Doo Gang returned to the forest the next day to retrieve Harvey's book from the stump he had kept it in. On their way to the campfire location, the group spotted The City. When they found Harvey's book, they decided to take it from the forest and Ulrich began to read it. As Ulrich read, the strange colors that are present in the forest began to cling to the book, acting like a web of light that tried to connect the book to its previous resting place. The members of the group not reading the book began to see faces appear in this strange, dust-like web of light, and a strange skeletal spectre came to speak to each of them. Joyce held Ulrich's gun to his head, ready to pull the trigger if anything strange happened, but the group managed to escape the forest as Ulrich finished reading the book. It was this adventure that solidified the friendship of The Scooby-Doo Gang. Eric would later go exploring into the forest with his Watcher. Going to The City by foot, when he arrived he was greeted by strange cell-like creatures who could only speak to him by altering the sounds that were emitted by his portable radio. The creature told Eric that Harvey had something called "The Mana of the Fruit", and that it was required to reach The City "the right way". (Sunday, June 8) Eric was then lost in the forest until the morning of Tuesday, June 10, but to him it only felt like he was there for a total of 4 hours. Eric would return to the forest with a map from Harvey which would supposedly lead him to a stash of drugs. As he got to where the map lead him, Eric watched as two Russian men picked apples from a huge tree while discussing if Annabelle Stewart was worth keeping alive. When the Russians left, Eric approached Annabelle which sparked her to attack him. After a tense fist-fight, Eric stood bloodied and bruised over the fresh corpse of his Chemistry professor. Taking an apple with him, Eric made his way to a river to wash his wounds and recover, where he was found by The Scooby-Doo Gang and taken to the hospital in Edinburgh. (Wednesday, June 11) Eupheme and Masego would go back to the forest the next day to retrieve one of the final items for their Shopping List: blood that has passed through a broken heart. Sneaking past the police barricade which had been set up, the two of them found the clearing with the apple tree again and went to the brush where they had hidden Annabelle Stewart's body. Cutting out her heart, Masego tore it in half and squeezed the blood out into a plastic bag before asking Eupheme on a date. (Thursday, June 12) On Ulrich's insistence, Ulrich, Eric, and Kazamir return to the forest with LSD Eric had distilled from the apple he took after his confrontation with Annabelle Stewart. Taking their drugs in the forest, the trio went to The Dreamlands where unknown adventures were had. Ulrich and Kazamir returned from these adventures, with Eric being missing. (Tuesday, June 17) The Ritual Cave The Ritual Cave is a small outcropping in the side of a cliff overlooking the sea hidden behind a waterfall a short walk south of the university campus. Eric was first lead to the Ritual Cave via clues left by Father Hugo. Inside the cave when The Party investigated the location as a spot to perform Eric's Water ritual, a desk, chest, and locked box were discovered. The desk contained some notes(?), the chest had everything that was required for Eric to perform his Watcher ritual, including black cultist-like robes for everyone, and the locked box had a strange statue with the inscription "KUTULU". Every ritual performed by The Party has occurred in this cavern, including both Watcher rituals performed by Eric and Victor, respectively, and the ritual of NANNA performed by Masego. Dorms The dorms are where the students of Miskatonic University live while studying. They are divided into the male's dorms on the second floor, and female dorms on the first floor of the residential buildings. It was in the dorms that Eupheme and Masego woke up and were told that their experience at the campfire was a bad drug trip. It was also where Ted first showed The Party the moon through his telescope. It was in Ulrich's dorm that Eupheme revealed what she learned about him during her "drug trip", which resulted in him pointing his hidden gun at her. It was in Victor and Eric's shared dorm room that The Party first met and spoke as a collective while Eric recovered following his Water ritual. (Thursday, June 5) It was in the dorms that Masego first hugged Eupheme and set off the spark of the complicated love triangle. He also ended up being dragged by Roland the RA back to his dorm room after collapsing drunk. (Sunday, June 8) It was in Eric's dorm that Eric told The Party about the apples as being the key to The City, and where Harvey asked to not be involved in whatever The Party was going to do with The City. (Friday, June 13) Many of the therapy sessions held by Ulrich are hosted in Eric and Victor's dorm room. The Library The library is Ulrich's favorite place to be, and is a common study place for all students of the university. On the ceiling of the library is the strange leaf-like symbol that has also been seen on a fountain. Residents Masego Ulrich Victor Eupheme Eric Kazamir Joyce Joyce Ted Harvey Roland Bryson Kendra Patrick Hattie The Headmaster Audry Annabelle Stewart Blair Johnston Lucas Ferguson Phillip Ian Category:Call of C'thulhu Category:Summer of '69 Category:Location